A collaborative study of histocompatibility testing throughout the Southwest Region the major objectives of which are to ascertain the value of histocompatibility in clinical renal transplantation, the role of histocompatibility in long term graft function and patient rehabilitation, and to provide frozen sera and lymphocytes for future immunologic and histocompatibility testing.